bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apopalypse Mode
is a special mode in all versions of Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 5, Bloons TD 6, in which there are no breaks between rounds. The cost of towers and upgrades is the same as in Medium Difficulty. Income is not earned by progressing from one round to the next, but only from Banana Farms and popping Bloons. The difficulty and number of Bloons in Apopalypse Mode also increases as the player progresses to higher rounds. Apopalypse Mode has a B.F.B icon in BTD4. In BTD5, this was changed to a skull and cross-bones on a Black Bloon. This mode is unlocked at Rank 31 in BTD4 and BTD5, but Rank 36 in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. In Bloons TD 4, this mode has infinite rounds; in Bloons TD 5, it only has 400 rounds. In BTD6, Apopalypse mode is unlocked per-track. To unlock it, the player must beat Medium difficulty on said track to unlock Military Only for that mode. The player then has to beat Military Only to unlock Apopalypse mode for that track only. The bloons that spawn from waves and spawns are random each time, and this gameplay changes quite a bit between each game. The earliest time possible for the highest type of bloon to spawn on that round is shown, but can vary. Bloon spawning in BTD4 Bloon spawning in BTD5 (Flash) Bloon spawning in BTD5 (Mobile) Bloons spawning in BTD6 Note that due to the way in which rounds are displayed in apopalypse it is possible to see bloons on earlier rounds than listed here, but due to the RBE weighting of higher tier bloons they can also considerably less likely to appear in lower rounds in some cases. Strategies Gallery Apopalypse BTD6 intro.png Trivia *It is a portmanteau of the words apocalypse and pop. *The RBE in each round is different. *The player's Career Rank goes up in BTD5. In BTD4, it doesn't appear to go up, however, this is proven if the player quits the Apopalypse Mode and plays another track that their rank will go up. *The first Apopalypse Daily Challenge is Feb 2, 2012, and the track is Monkey Lane. Due to the nature of the mode, Apopalypse Mode challenges are rarely accepted. *It might be easier to earn XP in Apopalypse Mode than Freeplay Mode, because XP and money does not decrease no matter what round. *The RBE on the first level of Apopalypse Mode in BTD5 is 24, in BTD4 it is much higher, having a 50 RBE. *In BTD4, one of the achievements is Apopalypse Now; it requires the player to pass 100 rounds of Apopalypse to obtain it. It will reward the player with 50 upon completion. *The icon for this in BTD5 is sometimes called Apopalypse Bloon. *In BTD5 Mobile, the game crashes on this mode once the player hits Round 400. *In BTD6, prior to version 8.0, there was a bug where you could collect an insta-monkey when Round 100 started, without having to defeat the BAD. This bug was fixed in 8.0. See also *Non-Stop Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6